


Waiting

by Topishfakes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, Car Sex, Facial Hair, Facials, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Oscar Isaac and Hugh Jackman wait outside a photoshoot. What's better to pass the time other than fucking?





	Waiting

Hugh Jackman had made his way into set for a Marvel family photo. He had been asked to come and fill the role as wolverine and show their love for him playing the character for so long. The photoshoot was going to involve every marvel character that’s been portrayed in the MCU so far, including the XMen Universe. Jackman pulled up onto the set parking lot and sat in his car while waiting for a sign to make sure he was in the right lot. There were no other cars in the lot so he wasn’t sure. Right as he was about to pull out his phone to call the manager another car pulled around the building and parked next to Hugh.

Hugh looked over to see who may it may be. A smaller man stepped out and Hugh recognized the handsome man as Oscar Isaac. The bearded man looking around to see if he himself was in the right area. Hugh decided to step out of his vehicle as well and started asking Oscar if they were in the right area. Oscar didn’t know either and offered for them to sit until someone came out of the building to get them.

Oscar sat in the passenger seat a few inches away from the hulking man in the driver’s seat. They sat and talked for awhile. It seemed like a super short time but they had found a common conversation topic on who they found attractive in the real MCU. While both were married they often still fantasized about others. Oscar got a different vibe with Hugh and decided to drop a hint, stating how he found Evans’ ass hot and thought it looked like it tasted good. While he waited for a reaction, he looked down into his hands as they fumbled with each other.

Hugh chuckled and agreed, pulling Oscar out of his scared state and laughed along with him. Hugh then brought up how he felt Hemsworth’s ass was something he wanted to get his hands on. Oscar nodded but added how he’d rather get a hand wrapped around his hammer. Hugh then looked over to Oscar with a hungry look in his eyes. Oscar stared back into the eyes that were undressing him and a jump in his pants pulled Hugh’s eyes from his.

——

Soon outside of the vehicle any person that walked by would see the darkened windowed car rocking and muffled gasps coming out from inside. Inside the car, Oscar was hands on dashboard, pushing back and riding the hunk of a man in the passenger seat. Hugh grasping Oscar’s hips as the expert rolled his hips to have Jackman’s already giant cock reach every spot in his hole that it could reach. Oscar’s eyes rilling into the back of his head. Hugh reached with one of his hands to wrap his fingers into the waving strands of jet black hair on Oscar, pulling back to have Oscar’s hands grab back at Hugh’s sides.

Back arching deeper and neck exposed for Hugh to lean forward and start sucking a bruise onto the gasping man’s neck. The rotations of Oscar’s hips slowing down, the angle making it a little harder to move. Hugh notices this and starts fucking up into Oscar. Hitting his hypersensitive prostate. A louder pleasurable scream ripping through, making Hugh gasp himself for the pleasure produced Oscar’s already tight hole to constrict around Hugh’s huge girth. The intense heat and compact space made Hugh realize how close he really was. Hugh pulled his hands from where they were to hold Oscar down to his lap.

Oscar looked back confused and Hugh just stated how close he was and wanted to hold off. Oscar huffed with a “fuck that” and pushed through the hold to throw himself back into the willing man, making sure to work him back up again, which of course didn’t take much. Hugh soon producing a staccato moan, rising louder than Oscar’s earlier sound. Oscar just sexily grinning back at Hugh who wouldn’t take his eyes off Oscar’s. Feeling the warm rush that took home in his tunnel. The man stopped moving and just embraced the feeling of feeling plugged, but pulled off to release his own. Shimming around in the space in front of the seat, still between Hugh’s legs. He started jerking off at the gorgeous afterglow Hugh was sporting. Oscar flicked a nipple and started his own powerful release onto the hunky man. Multiple shots painting the hairy muscle and a more than not amount hitting Hugh’s sculpted face. Oscar fell forward, laying himself onto the wet man. Both wondering when someone was going to actually come out to find them.


End file.
